El viaje
by Violett Shadow
Summary: Todos conocemos la historia de HGSS pero, ¿y si aun tuviera muchas cosas ocultas?
1. Chapter 1

Antes de nada si eres un lector de "El pasado olvidado" me disculpo por no actualizar, ya que el ordenador se murió y se han borrado todos los documentos. En cuanto pueda volveré a reescribir la historia y la publicare.

Bueno aquí esta mi nueva historia espero que os guste.

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: El principio de la leyenda**_

Kotone despertó con los primeros rayos del sol, como hacía todos los días, se levantó de la cama despertando a su Marill, que dormía a su lado, se vistió con su típica ropa: una camiseta roja de manga larga, un peto azul, medias blancas hasta la rodilla, donde se volvían negras, deportivas rojas y un enorme gorro blanco, con un gran lazo rojo, que le tapaba la mayoría de su pelo castaño, excepto dos coletas, y si se bajaba más el gorro podía ocultarle también sus ojos color café; bajó por las escaleras, desayunó junto a su padre y se dirigió a entrenar con sus pokémon a la ruta 29. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de salir de Pueblo Primavera, oyó a alguien gritar:

-¡Kotone! –la chica se giró y vio la delgaducha figura del profesor Elm, bajando las escaleras de su casa-laboratorio, dirigirse hacia ella.

-¿Sí, profesor? –le preguntó poniendo el tono más amable que podía a esta hora del día, aunque estaba acostumbrada a madrugar, no es que le sentara muy bien.

-¿Puedes decirle a Hibiki que venga a mi laboratorio?- dijo a lo que la castaña asintió y siguió su camino junto con su Marill. –Me pregunto si ella… -susurro el alumno de Oak antes de entrar en el laboratorio.

* * *

Varias horas después, como a eso de las diez, la chica volvió de su entrenamiento y empezó a caminar hacia su casa, justo cuando su Marill se fue corriendo sin rumbo fijo.

-¡Marill vuelve aquí! –le gritó corriendo tras él, pero de poco le sirvió ya que fue doblar la esquina de una casa y perderlo de vista.

Kotone al no ver ni rastro del pokémon acuático empezó a buscarlo por el pueblo, no le costaría nada buscar de casa en casa, Pueblo Primavera tiene apenas unos diez o doce habitantes. Y entonces recordó lo que el profesor le había pedido, así que antes de nada se dirigió a casa de Hibiki.

-Buenos días, señora. –dijo nada más entrar por la puerta y ver a la madre de su amigo viendo la televisión.

-Ah, buenos días, Soul.

-Señora, no hace falta que me llame por mi nombre de entrenadora.

-Pero es lo justo desde que recibes tu primer pokémon. –replicó la mujer.

-¿Hibiki aún no se ha despertado?-preguntó la entrenadora cambiando de tema, a lo que la mujer negó con la cabeza- Bueno pues dígale que el profesor Elm quiere verlo. –y a continuación caminó hacia la puerta antes de girarse y decir: Por cierto, Marill se ha vuelto a escapar.

* * *

La castaña salió de la casa-laboratorio, ni rastro, Marill tampoco estaba allí. Ya había buscado en todos los rincones del pueblo y no se le ocurría donde podía estar.

-¿Dónde se ha metido?-se preguntaba un tanto enfadada Kotone, hasta que lo vio correr a casa de Hibiki, donde se abrió la puerta de repente y su amigo de la infancia retuvo al pokémon hasta que éste vio a su entrenadora y salió corriendo hacia ella. –Así que aquí estabas, granujilla. Venga vamos a casa, Marill.

Y esa era la intención de la entrenadora, pero vio a Hibiki entrar al laboratorio así que decidió esperarlo para saber qué es lo que querían de él.

-¡Hibiki!-lo llamó al verlo salir con un pokémon detrás- ¡Te ha dado un Cyndaquil! Es un buen pokémon. –dice alegrándose por él.

-Sí, su nombre es Hi. –dijo cogiéndolo en brazos para que se acostumbrara a su compañía.

-Por cierto sabrás que al obtener un pokémon debes usar un nombre de entrenador. –dijo la chica recordándole las normas de la asociación pokémon. -¿Cuál será el tuyo?

-Aun no lo sé, aunque de todas formas no me hace falta hasta que entable un combate y de momento no pienso hacerlo. –dijo el recién nombrado entrenador mientras vuelve a dejar a Hi en el suelo.

-Bueno volviendo al tema del pokémon: si lo llevas junto a ti, te irá tomando cada vez más cariño. –dice la castaña empezando a soltarle todo el rollo de cómo se debe criar a un pokémon.- Y nunca está de más que te gires a hablarle de vez en cuando, y….

-¡Kotone! –Grita el chico interrumpiéndola –Que te vas por las ramas.

-Soul, ahora debes llamarme Soul. –le recordó la de ojos café.

-Te llamaré como quiera cuando yo quiera. –dijo poniendo su mano en la barbilla de la chica y levantándola para que lo mirara directamente a sus azules ojos, ya que la diferencia de altura entre los dos era notable.

-Por supuesto, Ethan. –dijo Kotone deshaciéndose de su agarre y empezando a caminar por el pueblo.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así –le interrumpió la fría voz de Hibiki.

-"Te llamaré como quiera cuando yo quiera." – dijo recitando las anteriores palabras dichas por el chico. –Yo tengo el mismo derecho que tú a llamarte como quiera, Hibiki.

Y dicho esto el chico se dirigió a su casa. Soul daba vueltas sin rumbo fijo, pero al pasar al lado del laboratorio de Elm, vio a un chico pelirrojo aproximadamente de su misma edad mirando por la ventana de forma sospechosa.

-Así que este es el famoso laboratorio pokémon de Elm… -murmuraba el joven antes de notar la presencia de la castaña y girarse- ¿Qué estas mirando?

-¿Quién eres?-le preguntó evadiendo la pregunta.

-A ti no te importa. –a lo que la empujó y continuó mirando por la ventana.

Kotone no le dio importancia y se dirigió, por fin, a su casa.

* * *

Las horas pasaron aburridas en la casa frente al televisor y los juegos de Marill, hasta que Soul oyó revuelo en el pueblo. La chica se asomó por la ventana de su habitación y vio a una masa de gente frente al laboratorio siendo contenida por policías de Ciudad Cerezo.

-Marill, nos vamos. –dijo Kotone avisando a su pokémon, pues no todos los días pasaba algo en el pueblo.

La entrenadora se coló entre el montón de gente que había ido a cotillear, pero los policías no la dejaron pasar, así que espero fuera de la casa-laboratorio a que la cosa se calmara.

Era casi de noche cuando la gente se fue a casa y vio a Hibiki regresar junto a Hi por la ruta 29. El chico entró en el laboratorio con prisa, así que no la vio. Kotone aprovechó y se coló detrás de él.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!- oyó que le gritaba un policía a su amigo de la infancia- Estamos investigando el robo… y la norma dice que "el criminal siempre regresa al lugar de los hechos". Entonces… ¡No me digas que tú eres el ladrón!-volvió a gritar el hombre sin dejar oportunidad de defenderse a Hibiki.

-¡Eh! –Dijo Soul llamando la atención de los presentes y acercándose al policía- ¡No corras tanto! Él no tiene nada que ver con el robo. –dijo defendiendo a su amigo.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso? ¡Es porque tú eres la culpable, no es así!-gritó el oficial casi dejando sordos a todos los presentes.

-No, es porque…-empezó a replicar la chica y al instante se le ocurrió una excusa perfecta.- ¡Yo he visto al ladrón! ¡Es un tipo con el pelo rojo!- exclamó la entrenadora haciendo hincapié de su gran instinto detectivesco.

-Si es así, yo he luchado contra él. –intervino el entrador del Cyndaquil.

-¿Eh? ¿Dices que te has enfrentado a él?-dijo el policía sin muchas ganas de reconocer que se había equivocado de culpable- Mmm… Debe de ser un tipo bastante fuerte… -dijo viendo al herido Cyndaquil en brazos del joven.

-Sí, además se le cayó su tarjeta de entrenador y pude ver su nombre. -reconoció el chico.-Se llama Silver.

-¡Bien! ¡Así que su nombre es Silver!

-Sí, ¿es que no le has oído?-espetó Soul.

-¡Gracias por tu colaboración!- gritó el policía ignorando completamente cualquier intervención de la chica y sólo felicitando al chico.-Ahora toca seguirle la pista al chico pelirrojo. –dijo como despedida y salió rumbo a Ciudad Cerezo.

-Que tio tan…

-¡Kotone! –la interrumpió el profesor.

-¿Qué? –dijo mirando fríamente al hombre. –Bueno, Hibiki, mañana nos vemos.

Y a continuación la entrenadora salió del laboratorio, no sin antes escuchar como Elm replicaba molesto por su comportamiento.

Soul se fue a casa desconociendo completamente lo que a continuación el profesor le diría a su amigo y las consecuencias y recuerdos que traería con ello.

* * *

Ficha de los personajes:

-**Kotone**

Nombre de entrenadora: Soul

Equipo pokémon: Marill

-**Hibiki / ¿Ethan? **

Nombre de entrenador: ¿?

Equipo pokémon: Hi (Cyndaquil)

* * *

Y hasta aquí el primer capitulo, como habéis visto es la historia de HGSS desde el punto de vista del "acompañante", pero no os creáis que todo va a ser igual.

Bueno, hasta el próximo capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2: Hibiki **_

A la mañana siguiente Hibiki salió de su casa mientras se despedía de su madre y su Cyndaquil le seguía. Pasó por delante de la casa de Kotone pero no se atrevió a entrar, así que continúo hacia la ruta 29.

Cuando estaba a punto de dar el primer paso, se volvió hacia Pueblo Primavera, su hogar, el lugar que lo había visto crecer, y supo que nunca lo volvería a ver. Lo contempló una vez más: las casas de madera, el río que conectaba con la ruta 27 hacia Kanto, los verdes pastos del suelo y los molinos de viento que rodaban junto con la suave brisa. El paisaje de su infancia.

-¿Te marchas? –oyó que le preguntaba una voz demasiado conocida para él.

-Sí. –contestó el chico girándose hacia ella, y empezando a caminar por la ruta del comienzo.

Kotone se internó más en la ruta, dándole las espaldas a Hibiki. Marill corrió detrás de su entrenadora y Hi, animado, lo siguió, por lo que al chico no le quedó más remedio que ir tras ella.

-Kotone. –la llamó, pero la chica lo ignoraba, solo continuaba caminando, mirando a ambos lados del camino. –Kotone. –lo volvió a intentar, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

Los dos entrenadores y sus pokémon continuaban avanzando por la ruta llena de árboles y pokémon de bajo nivel, hasta que llegaron casi a la ruta 46, donde había un claro, allí la chica se detuvo.

-Siéntate.- ordenó al entrenador, mientras ella hacía lo mismo. – Habla, aquí no nos escucha nadie.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-preguntó el ojiazul sentándose a su lado y poniendo a su Cyndaquil sobre sus piernas.

-¿Por qué te vas? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué te dio un pokémon ese maldito viejo? ¿Por qué…? –empezó a acribillar con preguntas a su amigo.

-De una en una, Kotone. –dijo el chico tratando de calmarla.

-¡Ag!, está bien. Empieza a hablar.

Hibiki repasó en su mente los hechos que habían sucedido hace 24 horas hasta llegar a la conversación con el profesor Elm, después de que la entrenadora del pokémon de agua se marchara del laboratorio.

-Elm me dio esto. –dijo a la par que sacaba algo de su mochila, al hacer esto Kotone pudo ver que intentaba ocultar algo más. –Supongo que lo explica todo. –dijo extendiéndoselo a Soul.

-Esto es… -dijo Kotone revisándola por los dos lados, mirando en cada detalle y sobre todo en el nombre que ponía.

-Sí, mi tarjeta de entrenador. –respondió Hibiki mientras se la quitaba de las manos a la chica, que parecía querer destruirla en cualquier momento.

-¿Por qué pone Gold? –murmuró la pelicastaña en un susurro apenas audible.

-Ese será mi nombre de entrenador, Koto-chan. –respondió el chico peliazul en un tono sin emociones.

-¡No me llames Koto-chan! –le recriminó Soul levantándose de un salto y asustando a Marill, que se encontraba tan tranquilo a su lado.

-Vamos Kotone, no es para tanto.

-Sí es para tanto, ¡Tú no eres Hibiki, Ethan! ¡Deja de fingir! –gritó la entrenadora al borde de los nervios.

El ambiente quedó congelado tras esas palabras, Kotone supo de inmediato que nunca debió haberlo dicho. Ethan bajó la mirada, hacia su pokémon que estaba desconcertado por la reacción de ambos entrenadores, y a continuación dejó a Hi en el suelo y se levantó. La de ojos café pudo apreciar, justo cuando el joven pasaba a su lado, una única lágrima precipitándose de sus ojos azules que ahora no parecían desprender ese brillo habitual al que Kotone estaba acostumbrada, sino solo un pozo de eterna tristeza del cual ya no había retorno.

Soul comprendió que esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, había perdido toda esperanza de recuperar a la persona que su amigo una vez fue.

La entrenadora se giró y vio al chico caminar como si fuera un fantasma del pasado, un corazón herido, un alma desprotegida. Si no hacía algo pronto su amigo corría el peligro de perder la cordura hasta un extremo donde ni ella podría sacarlo de su mente.

-¡Gold!-le gritó y se detuvo- ¿Así es como debo llamarte, no? –el joven asintió aun dándole la espalda. –Entonces, por mi nombre, te juro que nunca te dejaré desprotegido hasta que me asegure de que has vuelto en ti, de que el fantasma que nos rodea desaparezca. ¿Me has oído? ¡Porque no te lo pienso repetir! Yo, Kotone Draak Wataru, te lo juro.

Tras decir esto Kotone corrió hacia Gold y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, el chico correspondió al abrazo, por lo que la chica supo que aún confiaba en ella, que no la consideraba una persona más de ese asqueroso pueblo donde hasta su propia madre lo tomaba por loco.

* * *

-Iré a por mis cosas, espérame aquí. –dijo Soul encaminándose hacia Pueblo Primavera, dejando a Marill en compañía del entrenador que se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos y jugaba con Hi.

Kotone llegó a su casa, cogió todo lo necesario para el viaje y antes de salir de su habitación, miró al marco de fotos que había en la mesita, debajo de la ventana y al lado de su cama. La foto mostraba a una niña de pelo castaño recogido en dos coletas y ojos café a la derecha, un niño sonriente de pelo y ojos azules a la izquierda; y en el centro, un chico tres años mayor a los otros dos. Allí el chico de pelo negro y ojos marrones abrazaba a ambos niños con una sonrisa de felicidad que nadie era capaz de borrar en su rostro, y en el suelo, debajo de él, había una pokeball y una pokedex. Ese fue el principio de todo, el último día que vieron a Hibiki.

Kotone se acercó a la foto, no pudo evitar sacarla del marco y quedarse mirándola.

-¿Por qué te fuiste, maldito idiota? –Susurró la chica guardándosela en el bolsillo- Si tú no te hubieras ido nada de esto habría pasado, si ellos no… -y en ese instante en el que la chica recordaba las causas de todo, sus ojos brillaron con odio y venganza.

Soul bajó como un rayo a la planta de abajo, y antes de salir por la puerta se detuvo a dejar una nota para su padre diciendo que la llamara a su pokegear. A continuación la entrenadora no lo pensó dos veces, salió corriendo hacia la casa-laboratorio del profesor Elm. Entró y cerró la puerta con un inmenso portazo anunciando su presencia.

El ayudante del profesor se había llevado tal susto que se le habían caído un montón de papeles y ahora se encontraba recogiéndolos, por lo tanto no puso la menor atención en la chica. Kotone se adentró en el laboratorio, y mientras lo hacía pudo oír una extraña conversación: Elm estaba hablando con un hombre algo mayor que él, el hombre al que todo el mundo conocía, el profesor Oak.

-¿Le diste mi encargo a ese chico?

-Por supuesto, saltaba de alegría solo con saber que haría lo mismo que el otro. –contestó la familiar voz de Elm. –Aún no me creo que aceptara tan fácilmente.

-Sí. –dijo Oak. –Según me comentaste, ese chico se encuentra traumatizado por la muerte de Gold.

-Sí, han pasado dos años pero aún no lo ha superado, la verdad no sé si nos será de tanta utilidad como _**él**_.

-Ese chico nos fue bastante útil, una lástima que no llegara a alcanzar_**lo**_. Lo importante es que por fin alguien aceptó la pokedex.

-¿Pokedex? ¿Así que eso era lo que me ocultaba? –dijo para sí misma la chica, haciendo que los dos profesores repararan en ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kotone? –le preguntó Elm con una cara que indicaba en toda regla que no tenía ni la más remota alegría de verla.

Soul no contestó, en lugar de eso introdujo la mano en su bolso y sacó una pokeball. Soul levantó la mirada, miró con odio a los dos hombres enfrente de ella y lanzó la pokeball de la que salió un Houndoom que fue directo hacia los profesores.

-¡¿Qué haces, niña?! –gritó Oak mientras miraba al pokémon enfrente de él, y que estaba acechante esperando una orden de su entrenadora.

-Kotone, guarda a ese pokémon. –ordenó Elm, intentando acercarse a la chica, siendo detenido al ver cómo de la boca del pokémon siniestro salían unas cuantas llamas y que por poco lo alcanzaban.

Kotone camino hasta su pokémon y le acarició su cabeza justo entre sus cuernos. El pokémon al que casi nadie era capaz de domar miró dulcemente a su entrenadora y lamio la palma de la chica, alegre de recibir una caricia. Pero justo después de eso volvió a centrar su mirada en sus presas y emitió un aullido infernal que hizo temblar incluso a una pokeball que se encontraba encerrada en cristal en la otra punta de sala.

La entrenadora se percato de esto y se acercó al cristal, apretó un botón que había a un lado y la pokeball quedó libre. Soul agarró el objeto y vio dentro a un Chikorita mirándola asustado, pero justo en un instante cambio su mirada a una retadora, y a lo que la entrenadora pudo notar que emitía un fuerte aroma, el cual aún dentro de la pokeball logró alcanzar y tranquilizar a su pokémon.

Kotone guardó a su Houndoom, a lo que los profesores por fin pudieron moverse libremente.

-¡Kotone! Esto es allanamiento de morada, acoso y robo. Ten por seguro que denunciare esto a la Asociación Pokémon. –advirtió Elm.

-¿Y a quien cree que harán más caso, a usted o a mi? –soltó la chica con todo el descaro del mundo.

-Maldita cría. –susurró el investigador mientras la entrenadora se dirigía a la entrada del laboratorio.

-Esto es por Ethan, -dijo Kotone antes de salir por la puerta- no dejare que le hagáis lo mismo que a su hermano. ¡No dejare que lo matéis como a Hibiki!

Y dicho esto la chica salió de la casa-laboratorio, pokeball de Chikorita en mano, dando un portazo tan grande como el de antes, dejando al pobre ayudante, que no se había enterado de nada, otra vez recogiendo papeles.

-¿Quién es esa chica, Elm?

-La ultima descendiente del mayor clan de Ciudad Endrino, el clan Draak.

* * *

Ficha de los personajes:

**-Kotone:**

Nombre de entrenadora: Soul

Equipo pokémon: Marill, Houndoom, Chikorita

**-Ethan:**

Nombre de entrenador: Gold

Equipo pokémon: Hi (Cyndaquil)

**-Hibiki:**

Nombre de entrenador: Gold

Equipo pokémon: ¿?

* * *

Y hasta aquí el segundo capitulo, gracias a los que leáis y/o comentáis.


End file.
